


Рождественский кризис

by Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rich People Food, do not copy to another site, four off duty soldiers get invited to the literal opposite of a kegger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: Капитан Америка, Зимний Солдат, Черная Вдова и Сокол входят... нет, не в бар, но лучше бы в бар.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Рождественский кризис

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DochZmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [merry crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159537) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Нытье, давление общественности, угрозы и просто печальные взгляды некоторых товарищей вынудили Стива и Баки отправиться в Башню Старка на званый вечер в канун Рождества. По мнению Стива, то, что Наташа и Сэм тоже приглашены, стало единственным светлым моментом. При этом Сэм считал, что будет очень весело, а Наташа — что ужасно смешно.  
  
Званый вечер оказался благотворительным ужином, и это добавило очков в его пользу. Потому что подразумевало, что подадут не только бесконечные бокалы с шампанским, но и и настоящую еду. Один из этажей в Башне заполнили длинными банкетными столами, задрапированными золотыми скатертями, уставленными хрустальными бокалами и украшенными пронзительно-красными пуансеттиями. У гостей были заранее назначенные места, но Стив загнал своих спутников в угол, и никому пока не удалось сдвинуть их с места. На них глазели, но это были не взгляды из серии: "Божечки-кошечки, вы только посмотрите, это же Кэп Америка", а скорее из разряда: "Что это за русская выскочка и почему у нее три телохранителя?" Борода работала.  
  
Стив чувствовал, что пока с ним Баки, Нат и Сэм, все не так уж плохо. Он мог ни с кем не разговаривать, не выступать, а просто сесть за стол и съесть все, что перед ним поставят. Никакой светской болтовни. Мисс Поттс хорошая хозяйка вечера, но она еще и начальник начальника начальника, а Тони вообще невозможно понять. Разговаривать с ним — все равно что пытаться пить из пожарного шланга, только вместо воды в лицо тебе летело будущее.  
  
По Наташе и Сэму тоже было видно, что они не горят желанием болтать с незнакомцами. А Баки сидел уставившись в тарелку, которую только что перед ним поставили. И которая даже не была тарелкой: это выглядело как прямоугольный кусок черного камня с выемками по центру. Если верить носу Стива, все выемки были наполнены кусочками рыбы. Сам Стив никак не мог определить, какой именно столовый прибор нужен, чтобы как-то с этим всем взаимодействовать. Внезапно почудилось, что ему снова семнадцать и он придумал все это в бреду: большое и сильное тело, имя ему под стать и славу, которая может быть только у героя комиксов.  
  
Наташа, наверное, бывает на таких вечерах по восемь раз в неделю, но, по ее словам, сегодня она решила побыть дерзкой, поэтому явилась на мотоцикле, во фрачной блузке и слаксах. На ногах у нее были шлепки, а мейкап выглядел странно, несмотря на то, что вроде был абсолютно совершенным. Стиву пришлось долго присматриваться, чтобы понять наконец, что весь макияж сдвинут на полсантиметра влево: помада, накладные ресницы, контур, брови — совершенно все. Словно ее красили из аэрографа, а она в последний момент дернулась.  
  
Стив не сомневался, что так и было задумано, чего нельзя было сказать о его собственном костюме. А Баки, конечно, был очень красивым, хотя выглядел как человек весом триста фунтов, втиснувшийся в костюм, рассчитанный на человека весом двести фунтов. Что, в общем, было правдой. Вещи Стива дематерилизовались где-то между моментом, когда у него в квартире застрелили Фьюри, и последовавшей за этим охотой на Гидру. А когда он наконец вернулся в Бруклин с Баки на прицепе, нарядная одежда не слишком его волновала.  
  
В итоге им обоим пришлось надеть костюмы, принадлежавшие Сэму. Тот, напротив, вписался бы в обстановку идеально, если бы не здоровенный пластырь через всю переносицу, который украшал его лицо после последней стычки с Гидрой. По мнению Стива, выглядело очень мужественно, но ему сказали, что его эстетические предпочтения оставляют желать.  
  
— Что за хрень с твоим лицом? — первым делом спросила у него Наташа, когда слезла с мотоцикла.  
  
Они трое болтались перед входом в Башню под предлогом того, что ждут Наташу, но на самом деле пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда придется войти.  
  
— Это протестная борода, — сказал Баки.  
  
— Это никакая не протестная борода, — запротестовал Стив.  
  
— Он перестал бриться, когда Старк сказал про ужин, чтобы в нем перестали узнавать Кэпа, — пояснил Сэм. — Это сто пудов протестная борода.  
  
— Фу, гадость, — сообщила Наташа, целеустремляясь ко входу. — Идемте, наведем шороху в этой дыре.  
  
— И никто ничего не скажет о том, что на ней надето? — пробурчал Стив, который плелся позади всех.  
  
— Можешь попробовать, — ответил Баки, придерживая для нее дверь.  
  
— Так я русская, мне можно. — Громко шлепая тапками, она показала охране два пальца, изобразив букву "V".  
  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы пользовались моей внешностью и репутацией, — пробормотал Стив, когда они все набились в лифт. — Я что, прошу слишком много?  
  
— Борода решила половину твоих проблем, — ответила Наташа. Стив решил не принимать это близко к сердцу.  
  
Теперь, сидя за столом, Баки нерешительно попробовал содержимое одного углубления. Выражение его лица говорило само за себя.  
  
— Нужно все смешать в большой выемке, — сказала Наташа. — Возьми маленькую ложечку.  
  
Очевидно, Баки все еще не мог прийти в себя от вкуса рыбы:  
— Билеты на этот ужин стоили две штуки долларов за тарелку, а ты говоришь мне, что я еще должен сам все смешивать?  
  
— Ну не хочешь — не смешивай, — ответила Наташа. Перед ней каменная тарелка не стояла, она где-то раздобыла миску с фруктовым салатом. Время от времени она высовывала язык и опускала в пустой бокал связанный узелком черешок от вишни.  
  
Стив, который был голоден и раздражен, потому что нормальной еды не предвиделось, тоже хотел так попробовать. Скорей всего, он еще не разучился. И Баки тоже должен поучаствовать. Стив вспомнил, как однажды летом они часами соревновались, у кого получится вязать языком узлы, и в ретроспективе это оказалось одной из самых невинных форм прелюдии к сексу. Может, он не откажется повторить.  
  
Но вероятность того, что Стиву достанется миска фруктового салата, стремилась к нулю. Кроме того, Наташа выиграет, а для них, как для проигравших, придумает какое-нибудь ужасно креативное наказание. А еще Баки, может, вообще про это и не помнит.  
  
Сэм, наверное, знал, что делает: в конце концов, он был из десантников. Как обычно, он бросился в атаку первым и сейчас с мрачным и сосредоточенным видом смешивал рыбные кусочки. Стив последовал его примеру. Он решил, что если другой еды не подадут, он съест то, что дали, пока и оно не испортилось.  
  
— Ты положил слишком много васаби, — сказал Баки.  
  
Стив посмотрел на свою каменную тарелку. Зеленая паста почти полностью исчезла в розовой массе, куда он добавил все, что было на в остальных выемках.  
  
— Да не так уж и много, — ответил он. — Все нормально.  
  
Баки задрал брови домиком, но отступать было поздно. Стив зачерпнул массу крекером и отправил в рот.  
  
— Эй, Стив, — сказал Сэм. — Как тебе рыба?  
  
— Да, Стив, — встрял в разговор Баки. — Как она тебе?  
  
— Нормально, — выдавил Стив. Он зачерпнул еще больше рыбы, с мыслью, что чем больше съест за один укус, тем меньше раз придется кусать. У Баки возникла другая проблема — на его маленьком подносе не осталось ничего напоминающего рыбу, и он оглядывал тарелки окружающих так, словно прицеливался.  
  
— Такое надо подавать ведрами, — сказал Баки.  
  
— Такое надо подавать кошкам, — сказал Сэм.  
  
— Хочешь, поделюсь? — спросил Стив. Баки наградил его выразительным взглядом.  
  
Стив мрачно продолжил есть свою порцию.  
  
Официанты унесли тарелки с суши и расставили на столах странные штуки, откуда шел дым, который нужно было подуть на полоску загадочного мяса. Наташа стащила два сосуда с дымом и пристроила их у Стива в районе затылка — теперь казалось, что дым идет у него из ушей, а Сэм заснял все происходящее для Снэпчата. Закончив, он развернул телефон к Стиву и показал видео, где Стив хмурится, глядя в тарелку, из его ушей валит дым, а сверху над его головой написано: "ЕДА УЖАСНАЯ И ПОРЦИИ КРОХОТНЫЕ!"  
  
Пока они страдали ерундой, Баки съел мясо со всех тарелок.  
  
Следующее блюдо представляло собой шесть капель соуса и нечто похожее на кусочек ветчины, который пропустили через мясорубку. В качестве столового прибора с этим блюдом подали мастихин*. Стив внимательно осмотрел свой — видимо, хотел найти на нем остатки масляной краски, но тот оказался чистым. Скорей всего, эти приборы купили специально, чтобы богачи соскребали ими соус с тарелки, а после ужина их планировалось пропустить через промышленную посудомойку и выбросить. Стив облизал свой и спрятал в карман. Можно сказать, спас его от неминуемой смерти.  
  
Следующий деликатес представлял собой чашки с розовой пеной. Стив задумался, можно ли заказать пиццу так, чтобы ее доставили в туалет.  
  
Во время каждой перемены блюд кто-то выходил в центр зала и произносил речь. Потом вставал следующий и тоже что-то говорил. Каждый раз раздавались очень вежливые аплодисменты.  
  
К тому времени, когда толкать речь начал четвертый человек, Стив заозирался в поисках выхода.  
  
— Больше ничего не будет? Нам что, просто сидеть и слушать?  
  
— Десерт еще не подавали, — сказал Баки и поднялся на ноги, игнорируя возмущенные взгляды окружающих. Он прищурился, сверля взглядом дверь, ведущую на кухню. Официанты порхали туда-сюда, как феи сквозь портал в мир настоящей еды. — Они не могут взять с нас по две тыщи за тарелку и не подать десерт.  
  
— Наверное, это единственный способ заставить людей остаться до конца, — предположил Сэм.  
  
Стив надулся от негодования:  
  
— И они думают, что мы будем просто сидеть здесь, пока они держат наш десерт в заложниках?  
  
— М-м-м, я так не играю, — сказала Наташа и исчезла под столом. Стив подпрыгнул на месте, когда она врезала ему локтем по лодыжке, проползая мимо.  
  
— Она решила устроить рейдерский захват десерта? А что, так можно было? — спросил Сэм, явно обрадовавшись.  
  
Стив откинулся на спинку стула и смотрел на отражение Наташи в металлических дверях кухни, которое быстро приближалось к цели.  
  
— Нет, но через двадцать секунд надо будет устроить для нее отвлекающий маневр.  
  
— Не вопрос. — Баки поднялся с места. Он направился в сторону туалетов, громко извиняясь и двигая чужие стулья. Ровно девятнадцать секунд спустя он споткнулся о свисающую со стула меховую накидку и, падая, умудрился перевернуть стол.  
  
Стив не мог позволить своему лучшему другу устроить дебош в одиночку. Он ринулся к нему, нежно поднял с пола, аккуратно выбирая из его волос куски фиолетовой кислой капусты. Сэм шел следом, прижав палец к уху. Они привлекли к себе несколько больше внимания, чем Стив планировал, но до сих пор никто не начал кричать: "Смотрите, это Капитан Америка!" Так что борода продолжала делать свое дело. Гениальная была идея.  
  
— Дядя Джим? — удивленно спросил Баки. — Это ты?  
  
— Давай я отведу тебя домой, — ответил Стив. Он хотел поднять Баки на руки, но тогда сразу выдал бы себя, поэтому просто забросил его руку себе на плечо и повел к выходу. Сэм шел следом, прижав палец к уху и негромко повторяя: "Арбуз, арбуз, арбуз" в свою воображаемую гарнитуру.  
  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до задней двери, Наташа уже ждала их возле лифтов с тележкой, на которой стоял десерт. Наташины губы были выпачканы шоколадом.  
  
— Чего вы так долго? — спросила она с полным ртом тирамису за две тысячи долларов.  
  
"Нью-Йорк Пост"  
Рождество, 2018  
КАТАСТРОФА НА ВЕЧЕРИНКЕ У СТАРКА  
НОВАЯ БОРОДА РОДЖЕРСА? КАПИТАН ДИЛФ** ИЛИ КАПИТАН МОДНАЯ КАТАСТРОФА?  
_Дядя Зимнего Солдата — кто он?_

**Author's Note:**

> *мастихин — специальный инструмент, использующийся в масляной живописи для смешивания или удаления незасохших остатков красок, очистки палитры или нанесения густой краски на холст
> 
> **ДИЛФ(daddy I’d like to fuck) — очень привлекательный взрослый мужчина


End file.
